ikemen_revolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Event: Hold Me Tight
Can your love withstand anything? Event date: ''5th September, 6 pm PST - 15th September, 6 pm PST Routes '''Jonah' The day was gloomy and overcast, with leaden clouds filling the sky outside. You just had an argument with Jonah, that ended up with you going back to your room. Meanwhile, -- a criminal organisation had surprised the Red Army with a sudden magic attack which knocked Jonah out cold, and he ended up losing his memory of you. You try to remain positive about this even when Jonah is dismissive towards you. What happens if his memories never come back? The sound of the rain on the awning grew louder, as if the weather was mirroring the growing grief in your heart. Jonah's smile was so vibrant and full of joy that you almost forgot to breathe. He reached out hesitantly, sliding an arm around my waist, and drew you closer again. It was just like the very first time you kissed... Edgar The sun was so bright and cheerful that morning. Edgar caught a lock of my hair between his fingers, and lifted it to his lips, kissing it softly. Excitement bubbled inside of you as you turned and watched him walk away, his soft hair gleaming in the sunshine. Little did I know a huge misunderstanding would come between us... You can't help feeling jealous, and decided it could not get the best of you....or so you thought. You thought he was just escorting her to the dance, but now he's going shopping with her--You told him so clearly not to worry about you that the idea of admitting how much it was bothering you just felt too awkward to contemplate. His name came out in soft gasps as he kissed your skin, his lips feverishly warm. Your love for him has only grown stronger since you two became a couple... Ray It was a beautiful day-- the sky was a vivid blue, and tiny cotton puffs of clouds floated lazily across it. Ray's been so busy lately that you really haven't had much time to sit down together and chat. Ray had to attend a collaborative training exercise and so you were feeling lonely that you would be apart for a few days. You decided to go shopping in town for a distraction when you found something that piqued your interest--a magic charm that supposedly deepens your love with your partner. You had no idea what the magic charm was actually capable of... You tried to let go of Ray's hand, but you couldn't. It felt as though your hands were stuck together with glue. Are you really stuck holding hands and doing everything together for the rest of the day?! The leaders of the Black Army were gathering in the office for their regular meeting. You helped Ray finish up the last of his work in the office, then you went back to his room. A smile was playing around the corners of his lips, but it was the look in his eyes that made you blush. Ray tugged you towards him, and a moment later you found yourself cuddled up against his chest. His soft cheek was right there before my eyes,and you pressed a tender kiss against it, a kiss full of love. He looked genuinely surprised, and even the tips of his ears were red. You turned in his embrace, wrapping your arms around his neck, and your lips met in a deep kiss-- Loki The sun was bright, the breeze was gentle, and magic was in the air. You bought a new bottle of perfume, but you didn't realize it was magical until it was too late! A sudden shadow seemed to appear out of nowhere, rising up between you and the crowd pushing in on you. You have to wait 5 hours before this magical perfume wears off?! In the meantime, Loki promised to protect you. You realized the safest place for you was away from everyone else. Just then, Loki started acting differently--Loki's voice was soft and ashamed and it took you a moment to understand what he meant. His gaze followed the movement of your lips as you spoke, and there was a feverish light to them that made you shiver. Loki's eyes wavered with desire and sorrow which caused your heart to ache. You stepped over to where he stood and wrapped your arms around him from behind. He grabbed your wrists, pushing them down against the bed above your head. A moment later his lips captured yours. Those beautiful odd eyes were filled with yearning as they gazed at you, and you felt as if you could lose yourself in his eyes alone-- Ending Bonuses Achieve certain requirements to get bonuses! All Premium Endings Early Clear Bonus Clear all 4 Premium Endings within 48 hours of entering this event to receive. All Endings Early Clear Bonus Clear all 8 Endings within 120 hours of entering this event to receive. All Endings Bonus Clear all 8 Endings to receive. First Ending Clear Bonus Clear 1 Ending to receive. 2 Endings Bonus Clear 2 Endings to receive. 4 Endings Bonus Clear 4 Endings to receive. Jonah's Premium Ending Bonus Finish Jonah's Premium Ending to receive. Edgar's Premium Ending Bonus Finish Edgar's Premium Ending to receive. Ray's Premium Ending Bonus Finish Ray's Premium Ending to receive. Loki's Premium Ending Bonus Finish Loki's Premium Ending to receive. 5 Endings Bonus Clear 5 Endings to receive. 6 Endings Bonus Clear 6 Endings to receive. 7 Endings Bonus Clear 7 Endings to receive. 8 Endings Bonus Clear all 8 Endings to receive. 35,000 Love Points Bonus Raise your Love Points to 35,000 to receive. 65,000 Love Points Bonus Raise your Love Points to 65,000 to receive. Ranking Bonuses Rankings are based on the amount of Love Points you have by the end of the event. Ranking Bonus (Rank 1 to 200) Raise your Love Points to rank from 1st to 200th by the end of the event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 201 to 500) Raise your Love Points to rank from 201st to 500th by the end of the event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 501 to 1000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 501st to 1000th by the end of the event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 1001 to 2000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 1001st to 2000th by the end of the event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 2001 to 5000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 2001st to 5000th by the end of the event to receive. hold me tight 3.jpg Category:Story Event Category:Events